pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP154: Mastering Current Events!
is the 50th episode of Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles. Episode Plot The heroes get lost in the forest, so Brock checks there is a way out of the forest. Ash sends Gliscor to scout, while they go towards the exit. They soon hear Gliscor and see many cliffs. A Chimecho and a Scizor battle and Scizor knocks Chimecho out on Piplup. A girl comes down and asks if Chimecho is all right. An older man lands in his balloon with Scizor. Dawn recognizes the man as the Air Battle Master, McCann. The girl, which is her granddaughter, has an occasional battle with him, as he retired. Some come to learn from McCann, though some do not have the chance, as McCann can recognize that some do not have the potential. Ash asks the man for a battle, as Gliscor seems willing to fight strong opponents. McCann gets persuaded and sends Scizor. Soon, they have the air battle, as Scizor and Gliscor ride the winds. Gliscor is not very good at it, as it gets bumped into a cliff. Gliscor rides the wind and goes to use Steel Wing, but Scizor flies faster and uses Metal Claw on Gliscor. Gliscor regains stability, but soon gets wounded by Double Hit. Gliscor uses Sand Attack, but the wind sweeps the sand and Gliscor gets hit by Metal Claw, followed by Double Hit. Gliscor uses Fire Fang and banishes an illusion of Double Team. Gliscor uses Steel Wing and misses. Team Rocket searches for twerps in the balloon and soon find them. However, a branch causes the balloon to pop and they blast off. Scizor uses Hyper Beam and damages Gliscor. Gliscor goes to use Fire Fang, but the wind current causes it to fail, allowing Scizor to use Double Hit on it. Gliscor falls and the heroes run to it. McCann and Maya (his granddaughter) are not very impressed, but McCann gives advice to Ash he needs to know the wind; where it goes to and how strong it is to win an air battle. McCann offers the heroes a house for the night. During the dinner, Gliscor does not even want to eat, even if others encourage it. As Ash goes to call Gliscor back, Gliscor refuses, so Brock tells Ash to leave it to its thoughts. During the night, Ash and Pikachu visit Gliscor, who is still upset at the defeat. So, to cheer it up, Ash proposes a bit of Air Battle training. Staraptor helps them, as it uses a piece of paper to navigate through the wind. Dawn appears and gives Ash some sprinkles to see the wind, so Gliscor follows that. Team Rocket flies in the balloon and soon gets knocked out by Gliscor, who was following the tin foil trail. Meowth translates that Gliscor has this training to beat Scizor. Soon, Ash and Dawn see Team Rocket and as they chant, they get swept and blasted off by the wind. Ash and Gliscor continue the training. Later, Ash wants a re-match with McCann, as they want to see how Gliscor improved. McCann is persuaded and the battle soon begins. Gliscor and Scizor ride the wind and Gliscor manages to evade the cliff. Gliscor uses X-Scissor, but Scizor dodges quickly. Scizor uses Metal Claw, but Gliscor evades the attack. Scizor uses Double Hit and damages Gliscor. Gliscor, using the wind, manages to affect Scizor with Sand Attack, continuing with Fire Fang. Scizor retaliates with Double Hit and they ride the wind. Gliscor uses Fire Fang and despite Scizor making illusions via Double Team, Gliscor manages to hit the correct Scizor. Gliscor goes to make an another attack and it learns Giga Impact, which it uses on Scizor. Scizor goes to attack, but Gliscor managed to get away using the wind. Gliscor goes to use X-Scissor, but gets hit by Double Hit. Gliscor attempts to use Giga Impact, but Scizor defeats it with Hyper Beam. Ash tells Gliscor even if they lost, it did learn Giga Impact. McCann offers Ash to leave Gliscor for training, as they managed to ride the wind in one night, making McCann think how he got Scizor in the first place. Gliscor remembers its memories with Ash, but decides to stay with McCann for a while. Ash sees its wish and gives McCann Gliscor's Poké Ball and asks that Gliscor is kept well. Team Rocket are touched by the story, as they spied on them. The heroes wave goodbye to Maya, McCann and Gliscor. Gliscor flies off to see Ash a final moment and returns to McCann. Trivia *Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture: Ditto *Together With the Wind and music from Celebi: Voice of the Forest, Jirachi Wish Maker and Giratina and the Sky Warrior are used during this episode. *The English version of the episode uses a remixed version of I'll Always Remember You as background music. *This episode marks the first time one of Ash's Pokémon has left his party mid-region since Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!, almost 400 episodes previously. *This episode resembles DP054: Once There Were Greenfields, where Gardenia's Cacnea learns a new move and is left to train with Gardenia, which tales exactly 100 episodes previously. **It also takes place 30 episodes after To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!, another episode where a main character's Pokémon is put under the training of another Trainer. *The Finnish title is a word play. When someone is in a good mood one can say "Olen hyvällä tuulella", however, if translated literally, it can also mean "I'm on a good wind", since "tuuli" can mean both mood or wind in Finnish. Gallery McCann vs. Ash DP154 2.jpg Scizor hits Gliscor with Metal Claw DP154 3.jpg Gliscor faces illusions of Scizor DP154 4.jpg Gliscor does not want to return to the Ball DP154 5.jpg Gliscor and Team Rocket DP154 6.jpg Scizor misses Gliscor DP154 7.jpg Gliscor used Fire Fang on the right Scizor DP154 8.jpg Gliscor learned Giga Impact DP154 9.jpg Gliscor decides to stay with McCann DP154 10.jpg Team Rocket is touched by the story }} Category:Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hideaki Ōba Category:Episodes directed by Nobutaka Chikahashi Category:Episodes animated by Kazue Kinoshita